Jōnetsu tatsumaki chīmubāningu!
by Sagara Ane-san
Summary: Field of Valiant Online. Seorang gamers bernama Akane tersedot ke dalam dunia FVO dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan mengubah hidupnya! #badsummary Warning Inside! Based on Author's original manga 'Jōnetsu tatsumaki chīmubāningu'


**Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!**

**R****ating****: T atau T+ buat jaga-jaga**

**D****isclaimer****: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****, Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu! © Author TheFakingHoaxers**

**WARNING! Gaje,**** OOC, OOT, Fanon, dan lain-lain sebagainya**

**P****airing****: ****?**

**HOLA! **

**Lama Author –The Faking Hoaxers- nggak muncul di dunia FFN, secara Author banyak kesibukan nih, tugas-tugas-tugas-tugas mulu. Jadinya Author nyaris nggak ada waktu buat ngepublish Chap 9 nya Fic gaje Author (Naruko: The Legend Of Miko).**

**Oh iya, Fic ini keseluruhan merupakan jalan cerita dari manga orisinil buatan Author, judulnya 'Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!' (artinya 'Burning Passion Tatsumaki Team!'). Manganya masih ongoing alias belum tamat, soalnya Author masih agak males ngeditnya ke Laptop (bikinnya masih hand-made). **

**Trus, kenapa dipublish di Fandom Naruto padahal ini tentang manga 'Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!' ? Karena Author males -_-). Lagian, Author nggak tau dimana tempat yang bisa ngepublish karya orisinil fans. Jadinya yaa~ disini aja.**

**Naah, karena berasal dari Manga orisinil Author, jadinya Author bingung gimana nempatin posisi chara Naruto sebagai tokoh 'Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!'. Akhirnya secara sepihak Author akan menggunakan sedikit chara Naruto sebagai pembantu dan tokoh utama di Fic ini adalah karakter utama Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!. **

**Jadi maaf ya bagi readers yang nggak setuju. m(_)m**

**.**

**Udah ya? Sekarang, tinggal baca aja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER****#1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| [****Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!****] |**

**.**

Jam-jam setelah pulang sekolah~

.

"Field of Valiant Online?"

"Iya, katanya 'Field of Valiant Online' adalah game RPG yang sedang populer-populernya sekarang di kalangan gamers. Bahkan ratingnya mencapai 4.5 dari 5!" kata seseorang gadis beriris lavender yang asyik membaca buku panduan game.

"Kira-kira seperti apa gamenya?" tanya gadis lainnya yang berambut coklat dan mengenakan sebuah headphone abu-abu.

"Entahlah. Coba kau baca bagian ini." Jawab gadis beriris lavender yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah artikel.

"Hmm.." Gadis berambut kecoklatan yang bernama Hazuka Akane itu memincingkan matanya saat membaca artikel tadi. "Kira-kira di sekitar sini ada yang menjual game ini tidak?" tanyanya.

"Ada." Jawab Hinata. "Toko game di dekat stasiun menjualnya seharga 10.000 Yen." Lanjutnya. Akane terbelalak.

"MAHAL AMAT! Itu sih, sama dengan uang jajanku ditambah uang di celenganku!" kata Akane.

"T-tunggu dulu, Akane-chan. Di departement store ada yang hanya 700 Yen. Tapi stoknya terbatas." Kata Hinata menenangkan Akane.

"kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat!" Gumam Akane sambil berlari ke rumahnya.

"H-hey, Akane-chan, mau ke mana?" teriak Hinata sambil mencoba mengejar Akane yang sudah lari seratus. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Akane.

"haah~ dasar, mendengar ada game yang menarik, langsung lupa segalanya." Gerutu Hinata.

**| [****Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!****] |**

Akane langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan segera mengeluarkan isi celengannya. Setelah itu, dia ganti pakaiannya dari pakaian seragam SMA-nya dengan jaket biru dengan garis putih di sepanjang lengan jaket yang lebih panjang dari tangan Akane, rok mini berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan ujung bergaris biru di atas lutut berwarna hitam dan headphone kesayangannya yang jarang dilepasnya.

Yah, Akane memang punya fashion style yang buruk .

Lalu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Akane keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari cepat ke departement store yang letaknya ada di tengah kota nggak jauh dari rumahnya.

Skip Time!

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit dan naik kereta selama 10 menit, Akane akhirnya sampai di departement store yang KATANYA menjual Field of Valiant Online alias FVO. Tak lama kemudian Akane memasuki tempat itu dan segera mencari-cari tempat penjual FVO. Setelah mencari selama 10 menit Akane akhirnya menemukan toko game 'Tsukumi Game Store' yang di depannya tertulis 'OBRAL FVO HANYA ¥700'.

"ini dia." Akane berjalan memasuki toko game tersebut dan langsung ke rak yang bertuliskan 'RPG GAME'.

"FVO-FVO-FVO-FVO~" gumam Akane sambil mencari case FVO dengan telunjuknya. Walaupun dengan perlahan Akane mencari FVO, tapi tak kunjung ditemukan juga. Walaupun dicarinya sudah dari rak terdepan yaitu ACTION sampai rak terujung yaitu RANDOM Akane tetap tak menemukannya.

"Hah-hah-hah…sudah berjam-jam aku mencarinya tetapi tetap tidak ada.." keluh Akane hiperbola. Lalu dengan (sok) dramatis dan childish Akane terjatuh sambil meratap,

"Huweee! Dimana kau Field of Valiant Online sialan?!"

"ada yang bisa dibantu, nona?" celetuk penjaga toko yang namanya Jiraiya yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Akane yang mirip maling itu.

"e-e, etoo… ano, saya mencari game FVO.." jawab Akane.

"FVO?" tanya Jiraiya meyakinkan. Akane mengangguk.

"Mari, nona ikut saya dulu." Kata Jiraiya sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu dan memasukinya. Akane pun hanya menurut dan mengekori Jiraya.

Akane dan Jiraiya berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap. KLIK! Jari tangan kiri Jiraiya menekan sakelar lampu ruangan itu. Terlihat banyak tumpukan dus berisi case game berbagai jenis, genre, kondisi dan umur.

"Field of Valiant….kalau tidak salah yang stok terakhir di sini.." Gumam Jiraiya sambil mengubek-ubek sebuah kardus. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya keluar sambil memegang sebuah case game bertuliskan 'Field of Valiant Online' dan berilustrasikan seorang gadis berpakaian gothic sedang membawa sebuah sabit berwarna hitam besar.

"Nah, ini kan yang nona cari?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"IYA! IYA!" Jawab Akane girang sambil melompat-lompat meraih FVO yang diangkat Jiraiya.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu! Hehe.." Cegah Jiraiya.

"Ah, iya! 700 Yen, kan?" Tebak Akane sambil membuka dompetnya.

"Ck! Ck! Bukan itu!" Sanggah Jiraiya. Akane bingung.

"Lalu?" Tanya Akane bingung. Dengan mata dan seringai ala orang hentai Jiraiya melirik ke dada Akane yang tertutupi oleh jaket biru Akane.

"Khekhekhe.." Kekeh Jiraiya. Akane akhirnya baru sadar apa yang dilirik Jiraiya langsung berbalik sambil menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Tolak Akane. (kali ini) Dengan wajah ala orang hentai Jiraiya mencoba mendekati Akane. Dan…

BRUAKK!

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan hal mesum terhadap pelangganku di sini, Baka-Jiraiya." Kata seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat bernama Tsunade yang ternyata telah menendang punggung Jiraiya ala anime.

"Cih, kalau di sini tidak boleh, apa di luar boleh?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan super BAKAnya.

BRUAKK!

Tsunade menginjak punggung Jiraiya dengan tidak berperike-Jiraiya-an. Tsunade melirik ke arah Akane yang sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya dan Jiraiya.

"Ah, maafkan saya dan kesalahan saudara saya yang sifat ero-nya tidak ketulungan ini." Kata Tsunade sambil membungkukkan punggungnya 90° dan memperkuat injakannya di punggung Jiraiya yang terkapar. (oke, di sini Tsunade dan Jiraiya dibikin saudaraan)

"Aa! Iya! Iya! Gomenasai!" Kata Jiraiya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan 'siksaan' Tsunade. 'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Tsunade sedang mengecek stok game di sini?' pikir Jiraiya.

"Ah iya, kamu mau membeli ini, kan? Mari kita ke kasir." Ajak Tsunade sambil mengambil case FVO dari tangan Jiraiya. Tsunade dan Akane meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih terkapar dengan mengenaskan di sana.

Setelah berurusan dengan Tsunade si pemilik toko game yang menjual FVO, akhirnya Akane bisa pulang dengan case FVO di dalam kantung belanjaannya dan hati yang gembira.

"Akhirnya~! FVO ada di tanganku!" Kata Akane dengan gembira. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya Akane langsung menyalakan PCnya dan segera memasukkan CD FVO ke CPU.

"FVO-FVO-FVO…." Dengan telaten Akane menginstall Field of Valiant Online. Setelah proses instalasi selesai, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Akane mulai memainkan Field of Valiant Online.

Please Wait…

Connecting To Local Game Server….

Authenticating….

Loading…..

Field of Valiant Online

Play

Settings

Help

About

Exit

Akane lalu mengklik PLAY. Setelah itu muncul sebuah Tab dan mengisinya.

Built Your Own Chacracters!

Name: Hazuka Akane

Gender: Female

Player Icon: D:\DATA\Akane\File\Photos\Image001128

Selected Color: Blue

Playing Resolution: Real

Akane lalu mengklik Lets Play!. Tiba-tiba layar PC Akane bersinar sangat terang dan rasanya Akane tersedot ke dalam layar PCnya (!).

"A-APA-APAAN INI?!" Pekik Akane. Sesaat kemudian Akane merasa penglihatannya mulai menghitam dan akhirnya seluruh pandangan Akane hanyalah warna hitam.

**| [****Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!****] |**

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Mata Akane berkedip-kedip. Akane lalu bangun dari posisinya tadi yaitu telentang. "Huaa~" Akane menguap sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Akane menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya.

Akane lalu bangkit, lalu berjalan menyusuri hutan yang entah bagaimana bisa Akane berada di sana.

"Huaah~ bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?" keluh Akane. Ia tidak mengingat kejadian saat Akane tersedot ke dalam layar monitor PCnya. Akane lalu berjalan lurus melewati semak-semak, akar pohon, jaring laba-laba hutan, cabang-cabang pohon, dan sungai dangkal. Setelah 20 menit berjalan Akane akhirnya menemukan sebuah jalan setapak.

"Akhirnya ada jalan! Kira-kira jalan ini ke mana ya?" Kata Akane sambil berjalan ke utara. Sambil berjalan Akane menyempatkan untuk melihat kesamping kiri dan kanannya untuk melihat pemandangan hutan dan hewan-hewan hutan yang konon hanya bisa ia lihat dari buku saja. Tetapi saat Akane asyik memandangi hutan, tiba-tiba 3 buah anak panah berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah dan oranye menancap di hadapan Akane. Dengan reflek Akane menghindari anak panah tersebut.

"Luput, ya?" Celetuk seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak sambil membawa sebuah busur panah. Tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang laki-laki aneh dari belakang Akane.

"Wah, wah, wah… lihat, apa yang kita temukan hari ini…" Kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus bernama Sora sambil membawa cakar tajam besar berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Seekor mangsa yang menarik.. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil semua Item-nya.." Kata laki-laki lainnya yang bernama Izumo sambil membawa panah tadi.

"Sebelum kalian menghabisinya, biarkan aku untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu.." Kata laki-laki berambut putih klimis yang bernama Hidan yang membawa tongkat berujung 3 buah sabit merah sambil memainkan lidahnya.

Akane jelas panik. "A-apa m-m-mau kalian?" Tanya Akane was-was. Dengan jahil laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Sora itu maju dan memegang dagu Akane.

"Kami ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar.." Kata Sora sambil menyeringai. Dengan sebuah kedipan mata, Izumo dan Hidan memegangi tangan Akane.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Akane sambil memberontak, tetapi malah membuat Izumo dan Hidan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Hmm..kira-kira kau sedang memakai celana dalam berwarna apa ya?" tanya Sora sambil mencoba menarik rok mini Akane.

"Tidaaaaaakk!" dengan kuat Akane menendang Sora sampai terpelanting jauh.

"Dancho-sama!" pekik Izumo dan Hidan. Sora lalu bangkit sambil memegangi hidungnya yang patah dan mengeluarkan darah akibat tendangan Akane.

"Gadis sialan… Akan kuhabisi kau! Rasakan Ini!" Sora lalu berlari sambil mengayunkan cakarnya.

TRANGG!

"Huh, kalian ini, beraninya hanya pada wanita saja." Celetuk seorang wanita berambut hijau gelap panjang berjaket berwarna ungu yang kini sedang menahan cakar Sora dengan pedang katananya.

"Apa?" pekik Sora.

Buagh! Buagh! Tiba-tiba Izumo dan Hidan terpelanting ke belakang. Lalu di samping Akane berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap berjaket coklat yang terbuka dan memamerkan kaus dalamannya yang berwarna oranye pudar.

"Huh, hanya penjahat level rendahan saja." Kata laki-laki berjaket oranye tadi. Izumo dan Hidan mencoba bangkit namun sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam kelam melintang di depan leher mereka.

"Mau kabur,hm?" sindir laki-laki berambut merah darah yang menodongkan sabit hitam tadi.

"Lebih baik kita habisi saja. Item mereka sepertinya lumayan." Komentar wanita berambut hijau gelap tadi. Dari balik punggung Sora seorang laki-laki berambut hijau muda sedang mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Sora.

"**Explode.**"

DUARR! Punggung Sora meledak menyebabkan sang empunya punggung terjatuh. Lalu muncul item-item dari punggung Sora.

"Kerja bagus, Guren." Puji wanita berambut hijau tadi.

WUSSH! CRASSH!

Laki-laki berambut merah darah tadi mengayunkan sabitnya dan membuat kepala Izumo dan Hidan terlepas dari lehernya. Akane yang melihatnya bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan air matanya menetes karena adegan sadis yang baru pertama kalinya ia lihat secara Live.

"Tenanglah Onee-chan." Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih panjang sambil memegangi pundak Akane sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, Daichi, aksimu tadi terlalu sadis. Lihat, gadis itu bisa trauma tau." Celetuk laki-laki berjaket coklat tadi pada Daichi, laki-laki yang memenggal Izumo dan Hidan.

"Biarin." Jawab Daichi sambil mengambil Item milik Izumo dan Hidan. Wanita berambut hijau tadi menaruh pedangnya ke punggungnya dan mendekati Akane.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu. Namun Akane tidak menggubrisnya karena shock. Mata Akane terbelalak, jantungnye berdegup kencang, nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Dia shock, Kurenai." Kata laki-laki berambut hijau muda bernama Guren sambil menepuk bahu Kurenai.

"Onee-chan?" Panggil gadis kecil berambut putih panjang tadi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Akane.

Bruk.

"Onee-chan?!" pekik gadis kecil tadi. Orang-orang tadi kaget melihat Akane yang jatuh pingsan.

"Haah~ merepotkan." Komentar Daichi.

"Daichi, gendong dia. Kita kembali ke markas." Perintah Kurenai. Daichi dengan malas meraih Akane dan menggendongnya. Mereka lalu membawa Akane ke markas mereka.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

**Holaaa~**

**Lama tak berjumpaa!**

**Oke kali ini Author nggak bakal bacot lebar lagi!**

**Fic ini secara keseluruhan merupakan alur cerita dari manga orisinil Author yang judulnya **'**Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!'. Dan kali ini Author akan menyebutkan nama karakter Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu! Yang Author ganti dengan karakter Naruto:**

**-Hyuuga Hinata = Kayaba Rei (aslinya Kayaba Rei itu gadis berambut hitam dan beriris onyx**

**-Jiraiya = Mangetsu Tsukumi, penjaga toko game 'Tsukumi Game Store'**

**-Tsunade = Karin Tsukumi, pemilik 'Tsukumi Game Store', kakaknya Mangetsu Tsukumi.**

**-Sora = Sora (versi Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu!)**

**-Izumo = Sabo**

**-Hidan = Seto**

**Dan inilah karakter utama Jonetsu Tatsumaki Chimubaningu! yang muncul di chap ini:**

**-Hazuka Akane**

**-Masada Kurenai (yang rambut hijau gelap), pemimpin Tim Tatsumaki**

**-Guren (yang rambutnya hijau muda)**

**-Daichi (yang senjatanya sabit hitam besar)**

**-Utatane Kagaro (yang jaketnya coklat)**

**-Uryu Hitomi (gadis kecil tadi) **

**-Dan masih ada 4 Karakter lain dalam Tim Tatsumaki, yang bakal keluar di Chapter#3.**

**Di manga orisinilnya ada 12 atau 15 chapter, dan chapter fic ini disesuaikan dengan chapter di manga.**

**Sekali lagi, maaf buat readers yang kurang menyukai Chara di Fic ini.**

**Udah dulu, ya~ ^_^)**

**V**

**Review**

**V**

**V**


End file.
